


Lelouch and Suzaku write porn

by Alcine



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: cgkinkmemeii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcine/pseuds/Alcine
Summary: Old work from the kinkmeme, written for the following prompt: 'I challenge you to write any existing 00 prompt as if it was written by a bored Lelouch!'.With bonus drabble from Suzaku.





	1. Virgin Lelouch and his friend Mister Ego write porn

**Author's Note:**

> So the kinkmeme challenge was to write 'any existing 00 prompt as if it was written by a bored Lelouch', and I picked the following one: 
> 
> 'Set during Season One, can be before or after Lelouch discovers Suzaku is the Lancelot's pilot.
> 
> Lelouch and Suzaku fool around in Lelouch's room as CC watches from the closet. Not only is Lelouch aware of her presence, the fact that she's watching (and that Suzaku might see her) is turning him on. Bonus points if he makes eye contact with her while Suzaku is giving him a blowjob.'

Lelouch's first time with Suzaku was, like everything the mastermind planned, absolutely perfect. Calculated long in advance to the second, it unfolded (almost) exactly according to plan, like a well-played chess match. Or a perfectly planned Black Knights operation. Or a recipe followed to the very miligram.

He could remember everything in great detail even days after it happened, not that it was surprising. Suzaku's half-lidded eyes and dilated pupils as Lelouch ravished his mouth with a skilled tongue; the thrill he felt when he found out where the damned witch had been hiding (the closet had been his first (easy) guess anyway) and realized the audience only aroused him more; the proud, haughty look he shot her when he caught her eye as Suzaku was sucking on his cock (and doing a wonderful job at it), barely two meters away from her hiding place (of course he knew she could use this against him later, for compensation or blackmail, but at that time nothing mattered except the exhilarating sensation of feeling her eyes on him while he fucked Suzaku's mouth). The excitement and utter need he felt as he gently stopped Suzaku before he could ejaculate (not that he couldn't have drawn this out longer, because he _could_ have) and pinned him to the bed (the intense joy, and the sense of achievement at the knowledge that Suzaku could turn the tables anytime he wanted but did _not_ , because he too wanted this, wanted _him_ so much).

Lelouch instinctly knew just how to touch his friend in order to have him make _those_ sounds, the little 'mhh's and 'aahn!'s he let out when he masturbated in the shower at Ashford, unaware of the waterproof cameras that had been placed there (for security reasons, obviously) and he revelled in hearing them, veiled demands for him to _take me, take me now Lelouch please_.

In spite of this being their first time together, Lelouch thoroughly succeeded in giving nothing but intense pleasure to Suzaku, having read all there was to know about anal sex on his own beforehand so he would do well (so he would do _perfectly_ ), and making ~~good~~ amazing use of his gracious, skilled hands and long fingers.

Lelouch reminded himself that _she_ was watching every minute of it, watching him make sweet, tender love to Suzaku, who met his thrusts with burning desire as he started moving and wouldn't stop mewling lewd encouragements, and the thought of her witnessing his grandiose performance was nearly enough to send him over the edge. But he had always had great control over his body and pride and managed to make it last as long as he could.

It was blissful, intense, and they were at it for a good, _long_ while.

Suzaku arched and came when Lelouch started quoting Shakespeare in his ear.

Lelouch followed shortly after, burrying himself deep inside his friend and basking in the peaceful sigh Suzaku let out as he felt Lelouch's warm semen coat his tight walls.

And then Suzaku wrapped his arms around him in a soft embrace, and whispered that he loved him. That he loved him and would never leave him nor betray him or anything, and that they would stay together always, for ever and ever and ever no matter what came between them.

And then they went for another round, Lelouch not feeling the least bit tired.


	2. Suzaku fails at writing porn, among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently written for one of my own prompts but LJ's gone and erased it so I don't remember what it was. Anyway, quoting old me from 2011: 'Hopefully this will at least fit the 'really, really awkward' part of Anon's request. Suzaku is actually much harder and challenging to channel than Lelouch for some reason. So emphasis on 'fail' here, I probably made him a bit too much of an idiot. Buuuut yeah he's probably not that great a writer anyway so hope it still works okay'

Lelouch and Suzaku were talking in the Student Council room about school (everyone else had gone home already) and Lelouch was offering to help Suzaku with his math lessons, because he had not been in school for so long and math went a little over his head sometimes. Suzaku said yes and Lelouch said they would start the day after, and when they tried to pick up the math book on the table (they had been looking at it to know where to start with the tutoring) they're hands touched so they started and looked at each other.

Suzaku laughed a little because they were feeling awkward and it was strange because touching was natural and they had only touched hands. Lelouch looked away and cleared he's throat and said 'I'll see you tomorrow then' but before he could go out Suzaku grabbed his hand because he wanted him to stay a little, because they didn't see each other much lately.

And when their hands touched again they blushed a little, even though Suzaku had only wanted to stop Lleouch from going. And he tugged him a little closer, and for some reason he liked it when Lelouch was so close. Lelouch looked at him and they didnt know what to do, and suddenly Suzaku thought he would kiss Lelouchs lips, he didn't really know why, but Lelouch liked it and returned the kiss and then they were french-kissing with passion. Lelouch pulled away to say they should lock the door but he didn't do anything about it and just kept kissing Suzaku with passion.

And then they started touching each other more, and Suzaku was unbuttoning Lelouch's shirt and Lelouch was doing the same (with Suzaku's shirt) and they started caressing their chests and their nipples and rubbing against each other, and their crotches were rubbing through their clothes and suddenly Suzaku felt Lelouch's hand on my belt.

Suzaku said 'what are you doing' and Lelouch answered that he knew very well what he was doing because he was in the same condition and Suzaku noticed he was hard too. So I put my hand in Lelouch's pants and under his funny briefs and started stroking his dick while Lelouch was doing the same with mine. It felt really good, and they tried to keep the same rythm so they would come together even though Lelouch might not be able to last too long, but they came together anyway. Suzaku saw stars and felt wonderful and hugged Lelouch, but Lelouch was not happy about getting come all over them and their clothes.

And then Kallen walked in (because they had forgotten to lock the door), and her eyes went O_O because she could see what Lelouch and Suzaku had been doing, and she blanched, and she left and closed the door again after a second or two, and things were very awkward the following day at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos and random switch to first person narrative are deliberate. :')


End file.
